Itchy
by Feline Feral
Summary: Colby should really take shorter lunch breaks. Colby/Charlie slash


Title: Itchy

Author: Feline Feral

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own the Numb3rs characters. I'm only borrowing.

Notes: First Numb3rs fic and it's a crackish comedy. Go figure. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Colby should really take shorter lunch breaks. Colby/Charlie

****

Colby Granger frowned as he scratched at a spot of skin on his hand; it didn't seem to want to stop itching. Walking off the elevator Colby headed toward his desk. David Sinclair gave a small laugh when he took a good look at his partner.

"Do anything fun on your lunch break?"

Colby sat down at his desk and looked over at David in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Motioning towards Colby's neck David said, "That's a hell of a hickey man."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Colby stated but couldn't stop his hand from absently rising to scratch the mark David pointed out – it was really itchy now that he thought about it.

David just shook his head and went back to his paperwork as Don and Alan Eppes headed toward their desks.

"You eat yet?" Don asked David when he was close enough to be heard without yelling.

Raising an eyebrow David replied, "No."

Don smiled, "There ya go Dad, you can force feed him some." He laughed as he turned to his father, or at least where he had been standing.

Alan was now standing over Colby, peering at the marks appearing above his shirt. Too involved in his scratching Colby didn't really notice till Alan spoke, "You need to go the hospital."

Colby jumped and focused on Alan, "Mr. Eppes, what are you….. I'm fine."

Don and David watched with twin expressions of bemusement as Alan reached out and pulled the collar of Colby's shirt down, revealing more patches of red marked skin. "You have hives," Alan stated, letting Colby's shirt fall back in place.

Absently scratching his left arm Colby said, "I do not."

"Then why are you scratching?" Alan replied smartly, while smiling. "I've got two sons; I know hives when I see them."

Colby's hand immediately dropped from his arm. Alan didn't say anything; instead he turned around to Don, "He's taking the rest of the day off."

Don opened his mouth to protest that his dad couldn't just come in and take over – his agents didn't need a babysitter. Looking over Alan's shoulder Don got a clear view of Colby starting to scratch madly at his stomach and beginning to look pale and green. Looking back to his dad he said, "Yeah alright, make sure he gets to a doctor."

David snickered as Alan herded Colby out of the office as if he were one of his sons. If he thought about it though David figured that they were all pretty much family.

****

Later Colby sat in a small room at the hospital with an IV in his arm and a very unhappy look on his face. They had been hives and now he was going to be forced to take the next several days off work.

Yawning Colby stretched out on the bed and fiddled with the pulse monitor attached to his finger.

"Don't play with that," came a voice from the door.

Colby looked over and saw the petite doctor staring him from over a pair of glasses that had slid down her nose. "Don't give me that look Agent Granger. My own kids can't pull of petulant with me what makes you think you can?"

Colby pouted instead, "Can I go yet?"

"You can as soon as your ride arrives and we have a little chat."

"My ride?"

"Yes, Mr. Eppes informed me that his son Charlie would be here to pick you up."

Colby bit back a groan; he'd been hoping to avoid Charlie. Lost in thoughts of how to distract Charlie from his mother-henning tendencies he almost missed the doctor say that they had identified what had caused the reaction.

"What?"

The doctor gave him an exasperated look, "Honestly where you this bad in school?" She was smirking.

Smirking back Colby replied, "No much worse."

Shaking her head the doctor started back at the beginning.

Charlie arrived 10 minutes later to find Colby ready to go but very red in the face. Turning to the doctor he asked, "Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's fine; this would be the embarrassment over the cause of the reaction. Nothing to worry about," with that she left the room.

Charlie turned to Colby at the same time Colby said, "We are never having sex again."

Blinking Charlie shook tilted his head, "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Ok, why are we never having sex again?"

Colby glared at him, "Think about it. It wasn't lunch that I reacted to."

Charlie looked confused and Colby growled before shoving his jacket on. Charlie let out a laugh when it finally computed, "You had a reaction to the lube?"

"It's not funny you know."

"No, but it could have been a worse reaction. Think about it this way, my dad brought you here, from work. Everyone is going to want to know what caused the reaction."

Colby paled and sat back down on the bed with a thud. He'd never hear the end of it if the others found out. Charlie took pity on his lover and sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around Colby he said, "We'll make something up."

Colby nodded, "We're still not having sex again."

Charlie shook his head, "I'm sure you'll change your mind after being celibate for a week."

Colby followed Charlie out to his car already admitting that he was right. In a week he'd want sex again, even if they had to figure out a new lube brand. He supposed they could go back to the old one. Colby cursed the fact that he had the staying power of a flea when it came to Charlie.


End file.
